Kimiko's point of Chase
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Kimiko's in love.Chasekim. O before the story it's really funny. gottaa read even if you don't like chasekim because before and after it's a riakim. read it!


ME: hey Saphire here

ME: hey Saphire here. Check it I've written 3 stories in less than 2 days. Nice.

Rai: Cute. So… is this a Raikim?

Kimiko: Nope.

Rai: how do you know.

Me: I told her. This was request by Spottedstar, the leader of windclan. It's a chasekim.

Kimiko: well… Chase is kinda… hot…(runs from room with Rai chasing after her.)

Clay: Howdy.

Me: hey Clay. Sup?

Clay: nothing. U?

ME: nothing but a story. Oh… and the ceiling, above that the sky and I'm gonna stop before I kill the joke even further. Yes I am a , I kill jokes. I don't kill anything else.

Omi: why did Kimiko run from the house with Raimundo chasing her with a baseball bat. (scream comes from outside) (everyone runs to the window. Kimiko's climbing the wall)

Kimiko: open the window!

Clay: Sure ( opens window and Kimiko climbs in)

Kimiko: Lock the doors, bolt the windows Rai gonna kill me.

Clay: ( locks and bolts doors) why is Rai goanna kill you, Kim.

Me: I know. This story is a chasekim.

Kimiko: no don't say it.

Me: so she said well, chase is kinda… hot.

Kimiko: NO!! (screams.) (She runs from the room leaving Omi and Clay's heads ed.)

ME: I do not own Xiaolin showdown and if I did Kimiko would be with Rai. So now on with the story.

The story.

Kim's POV

I wore a black sports bra with a mini mini skirt (black (they are smaller than mini skirts (don't think they exist yet))) and knee-high heels. When I bent over every one could see my black thong so I didn't bend over.

" Wu alert people!"

" What's the wu Dojo." I said in my sweet sugary voice. My black hair and red end draped over my shoulders as I leaned my head over to look at the scroll.

" it's the Orb of love( yes I used this in another story). It's user makes any person fall in love with them for 12 hours and they have no control of the body." Dojo said. 'nice I could use it on Chase'

"so where is it Dojo?" Raimundo asked noticing Kim's mini mini skirt.

" America, in a little town called Hartsville ( yes it exists in Pa)."Dojo replied. ' yes I can keep my mini skirt on cause I love this thing. I hope chase is going after it.'

"Kimiko are you changing or can we leave now."

" we'll leave now. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing and were I'm going." Kimiko knew the green dragon was talking about that he could see up her skirt if he looked up. Dojo super sized. Kimiko and the others hoped on. Kimiko had no problem since her skirt was huge but mini. They flew to a street called Beachwood in a neighbor hood called Stover mill (yes both exist I've been there.) Chase and Wuya were there. Rai ran up the street to the pink orb but it glowed the moment he touched it. Chase had touched it as well.

" Chase I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Shroud of shadows verses your ants in the pants. The game is surfs up. First to reach the finish line wins."

" I accept your challenge but let make it a shenper(made that up) dare were I also wager one of my teammates for one of yours. I wager Wuya."

" I wager… Sorry Kimiko…Kimiko."

" Xiaolin showdown." The scenery changed to an ocean and a surf board appeared in front of the challengers. Two platforms appear one for the watcher and the other for the trophies (Wuya and Kimiko). 'Come on Rai win this. I am not going to chase's place even if I love him.' Kimiko sat down on the platform and buried her head in her hands. Why did Rai wager her? Why did chase seem so happy about it too? The scenery changed. A glowing red chain started from chase's hand and it turn silver as it cooled and lead to Kimiko's neck. The same happened to Rai and Wuya. Or vise versa (chain from Rai to Wuya's neck) Chase won.

"Dragon's gather Kimikio's stuff and have them ready in four hours. I will be keeping Kimiko for some time so it would be better if she had her stuff."

" Kimiko 's stuff… fine. I'm sorry I lost Kim."

" you did the best you could Ria. It's not a sin." Chase dragged me up the street to the woods at the end of the street. In the woods he snapped his fingers and we appeared in his home. There he came up behind me and felt up my skirt. I immediately became warm and nervous. His one hand stroked and the other felt my chest. He turned me around and started kissing me deeply. In my state of shock I gasped causing me to open my mouth. His tongue slid in and started to tango with mine I didn't care if I was kissing the enemy I kissed back. He pulled me closer and kissed me deeper. It ended so soon, or at least it seemed like that seen we had been kissing for 10 minutes.

_The end._

Me: okay. so it wasn't that bad.

Rai: so… Kim still said he was hot.

Kimiko: not as hot as someone I know.

Rai: oh really and who's that Jack?

Kimiko: no. (sniffs) you.

Rai: really.

Kimiko nods.

Rai: ( tackles Kim to the ground and starts kissing her)

Clay: (takes hat off and cover's Omi's eyes)

Me : GET A ROOM!!

Omi: but they already have rooms. ( Rai and kim stop kissing.)

Kim: it's an expression Omi:

Omi: o. ok.

Me: please reply. And Rai, Kim before you start kissing again go get a room. The reviewer are watching.

Rai and Kim: opps.

A/N: Hey, It's 10/13 and the notes before this were made long time ago but I don't care, but I am here to tell you about a site that is attempting to Xiaolinshowdown back on the air so season four can be seen. Here's the site:

www. free webs /4th-season-of-xiaolin-showdown/index.htm

please take out the spaces after and before webs and after the dot in www. IT was the only way it would work. Or go to my profile to get the link. There is, or will be, a link there. Thanks for helping!


End file.
